Quite the Movie
by MaDhAt3r
Summary: Shizuo starts to have feelings toward Izaya. So he tries to finish a little business in the shower and it seems someone was spying and recording him. Sucky summary, Shizaya! Lemony goodness ;D
1. Chapter 1

**_Ohk, guys this is my first fanfiction ever! I was inspired!:) I'm not that great of the writer. I know because I never got anything higher then a 75 in all my writing assignments in school, hehe. :) Well I hope you like it! Might be a little OOC sorry o:  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly I own none of the characters D:_**

**_Summary: Shizuo starts to have feelings toward Izaya. So he tries to finish a little business in the shower and it seems someone was spying and recording him. Shizaya~!_**

**_Rated: M_**

**_Warning: Yummy boy on boy soo you've been waaaaarned~!_**

* * *

Izaya's POV

It was a regular day in Ikebukuro, "_How boring,"_ I think to myself, the streets were busy, gangs in their territories, as they should. Simon was trying to force sushi on fellow residents. Citizens were walking cautiously on the other side of the street?

Ah, I see why. My favorite monster was walking on the other side of the street which civilians where retreating to it's opposite side. It's funny how just his presence can scare full-grown adults. Something was off though... I swore I saw him glance over here but not a second after look away. Something was definitely off. By now he'd be hot on my tail trying to chase me out of town like the usual routine. Tossing poor innocent vending machines, and pulling out all sorts of signs to whack me with, like a baseball player gone mad or something. Of course, me in my mischievous ways, I decided to see what's on his protozon mind of his.

I see he already crossed the street coming my direction, so I caught up to him. "SHIZU-CHAAAAN~." I chime at the top of my lungs. _Nothing. The hell?_ Now I'm walking practically on his heels and he hasn't even flinched. "Shizu-chan!" I yell, furrowing my brows "Do you honestly think you can just ignore me and expect me to leave it at that?" He made a grunting sound and then sped up his pace. Now I was irritated. I tried to match his pace, this time maneuvering my way in front of him so he'd stop. And that's exactly what he did.

He sighed "What do you want louse?" He said in quite a non-threatening way. In fact it was in a more tired way. It threw me off a bit.

"What I want to know is why you are ignoring me?" I'm not usually pissed off but right now anger was starting to creep its way through. He looked at me, then to the ground then back. He sighed once again. " I don't need this right now, I'm tired today and I'd rather not be bothered by an annoying **flea**." I heard the emphasis on the flea. I calmed myself down a bit. At least we aren't destroying the town, but I wanted to have a bit of fun today at least.

"Aw, is the brute tired? How surprising did you run out of milk? Cause you run on that stuff basically, right?" I can see him glaring at me, behind those sunglasses where a pair of delicious mocha eyes, which, I could feel burning a hole through me… Wait delicious? Why'd I say that? Anyway, he has yet to answer, but I see he already threw his cigarette on the ground and heard the grinding of his teeth. At least I know I ticked him off. Now to 1 up it. " Why don't you go to that brother of yours? Maybe he'll fill you right up with some milk from his chest? You'd like that wouldn't you. A monster like you with a brother complex is funny."

That did it.

"IZZZZAAAAAAYYYAAAA!"

Next thing I know I'm running with an angry Shizu-chan hot on my trail. He threw a vending machine here and there which I dodged with ease. When they stopped flying I looked back to find him picking up… a car? That's rare! With eyes wide and adrenaline pumping, I ran even faster and heard the car behind me skid as it was thrown towards me. I turned around just in time to jump over it and used it to push myself toward the angered monster. I took out my switchblade and bolted towards him. I was able to slice the top right shoulder of his. He only grunted and turned around chasing me the other way.

This was just what I was looking for today. I ran faster this time swerving through signs that got imbedded in the ground by him. Jumping over vending machine he threw earlier, just so he can pick them right back up again to through at me. I ran right into a near by alley with Shizu-chan about 15feet behind me. It was narrow. Which was good. I was able to jump up to the rooftop by alternating my footing up the 2 walls. I look down on top of the roof to see the brute looking aimlessly around the alley and then looking straight up at me. I gave my wicked smirk and then left him there huffing and puffing as I made my way back to my place.

I put the key in the door and entered my house closing the door behind me. Dropping the keys on my desk as I sat down in my chair, I swirled around in thought. _I never really found out why he was in such a weird mood earlier. _I turn on my computer and go to the Dollars website. Maybe someone online has witnessed this weird behavior today too.

Shizuo's POV

Yet another day of no sleep. '_Honestly this has to stop.'_ I thought to myself. I lift up my sheets to see both my Pajama pants and blanket were wet… again. Obviously trying to stay up all night not to think about 'Him' didn't work. I ended up passing out either way. If I keep having these dreams about the damn flea, I don't know if I'll ever be able to face him. Yes, I was having dreams about that informant. The dreams would start out me chasing him through Ikebukuro. Then next thing I know, he's underneath me panting and moaning like a whore '_ha Shizu-chan~ Aaah_,' begging for more_,' harder, uunn, please~' _as I find myself senselessly pounding into him. _I mean for fuck sakes he's a guy and my worst enemy! Since high school at that!_ I lay my face on my hand and groan. This can't be happening, and to add onto this madness once I get home after our fights I find myself jerking off to that smirk and those beautiful red eyes that seem to just glow everytime… "Ah fuck." I say out loud. The slice on my arm has healed just fine. Honestly him and that knife.

I get out of bed to put my blankets in the wash and then go to the bathroom to take a shower. I take off my clothes and start the shower on a warm temperature that's comfortable. I start to think to myself. '_Like hell I'm going to actually like the louse. I mean he's manipulative, sneaky, annoying, he just LOVES to get in everyone's business. Although seeing him yesterday concerned about me did make me happy a bit but I wasn't going to tell him I was pissed at myself for thinking about him in a sexual way! But then again he does have some other sides to him that I'd like to get to know and see.' _I find my hands slowly starting do descend towards my member. ' _Short raven black hair that's parted the right way, it always gets messed up after we fight and he looks even sexier. He has such a lean, petite body. Pale, yet beautiful snow like skin. I wonder if he's that pale all over his entire body… even in his lower regions.'_

I am now fully erect and irritated with myself. "Fuck," I lean against the shower wall and start to stroke myself. Izaya's name starting to seep through between my lips the more I start to fantasize. Stroking fasting now, I feel that hot coiling feeling in my abdomen. With a few more strokes I say Izaya's name and cum all over my hand. How pathetic. Really? In the shower. I came in a short amount of time too! Damn. '_Maybe… Maybe I do like him.'_ But like hell I'm telling him or is anyone else finding out about this!

I turn off the water, step out of the shower, grab a towel and start drying myself off. I paused. I swore I heard a door slam shut. It was probably the neighbors and so I continued drying. Now I have to get ready for work and hopefully not run into that 'FLEA.'

* * *

**Hehe! Lil' did Shizuo know that wasn't the neighbors door and that there was a suspicious visitor that shizuo forgot was suppose to come over and get something. That visitor just happened to see all that happened in the shower and had a suspicious device with a blinking red light?**

**_Please give me advice! There will be a chapter 2! And of course smut :3 once I figure out how to write it, haha*Sweat*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So the smut is half way here :D I'm so excited! First time writing smut. Might be long and detailed but that's how I like it :)  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly I own none of the characters D:_**

**_Summary: Shizuo starts to have feelings toward Izaya. So he tries to finish a little business in the shower and it seems someone was spying and recording him. Shizaya~!_**

**_Rated: M_**

**_Warning: Yummy boy on boy soo you've been waaaaarned~!_**

* * *

Shizuo POV

I start my work with Tom. Today was… Ok. No sign of the flea so I was safe for now. "Shizuo?" I Jumped at the sound of my name. "Shizuo are you alright?" I nod to Tom. We've been working together for a long time now and he obviously knew when something was wrong with me at times I didn't even know myself until he'd point it out. So I don't even know why I responded with a nod now he's going to start. "Don't nod yes to me, obviously something up because you've been looking around all day on alert like you know you're about to get jumped or som…" He paused. I look at him with confusion. "Oh I see now." Wait, you see what now? "You're looking for Izaya aren't you?" I stare at him with a hint of a blush but I brushed it off before he saw it. I looked away and replied. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I'm just making sure no one jumps you remember I'm your bodyguard. I have to be on alert at all times or we might get jumped by surprised." I reassured him. Or at least I tried.

" Oh no, no, no Shizuo." He starts to say. "You are never on alert. Ever! 'cause you know NOONE would ever jump us knowing that you are around and even if they tried nothing would knock you down, whether you're paying attention or not." Fuck. I swear this man pays too much attention to me. "Fine, fine. Yes I'm looking for Izaya because there's not a day he's not trying to bother me especially at work and you know that!" I said as Tom nodded in agreement. Especially after what happened yesterday. '_He was obviously curious about my behavior, so why wouldn't he bother me today?'_ "Today… today feels kinda off though, like something's suppose to or is going to happen." Tom just looked at me, he could see I was on edge. I would be happy if he did come out of nowhere, then again I'd be ticked off 'cause he'd try to ask about yesterday of course. Tom stopped staring and started walking again. "You know, Shizuo I'll let you have the rest of the day off after this last stop, kay?" I looked at him "You sure?" I asked questionably "Yes I'm sure! You need to relax more so I'm giving you a chance, so go for it!"

I went home after our last stop. Which was with a drunken dad who owed us money, which was probably used to feed his drunken pleasures. His daughter came crying giving us all her savings just so I didn't beat the crap out of him. He kept ranting on about how he didn't have the money and he started making fun of my bartender suit (The one Kasuka gave me) and I almost snapped.

I opened my apartment door then shut it behind me. I feel like I forgot something I had to do today. I shrugged it off. I plopped myself onto my couch and turned on the TV. Well I was a bit disappointed I didn't see, Yes I admit it, Izaya. I'll probably see him in my dreams tonight, right? Ha, funny how I'm starting to accept my attraction to him so easily. That damn louse has successfully crept his way into my heart. How cheesy does that sound. Suddenly I feel my phone go off in my pocket. I pull it out to see who it was. '_Shinra' _It read on the brightly lit screen. I opened my phone to find a text message… Now I remember today he was suppose to pick up his stuff he left when he decided on his own account to sleep over.

The text said _"Hello Shizuo! We haven't talked in a while so to make it up to ya, why don't you come over tonight?! Celty and I are watching this new movie I found very interesting and want you to come over to watch too! So what do ya say_?"

I squinted at the screen, furrowed my brow and crinkled my nose in disgust. Why would I want to company them in there little date night scene? All they are going to be doing is flirting. Then again I haven't seen him in a while and it would be nice to get my mind off Izaya right? I texted back a "Sure" and went to get ready to go over his house. "_This movie better be god damn worth it."_

Izaya POV

It's cute how all day Shizu-chan didn't notice me. I saw how he tensed every now and then so he was aware that I might've ambushed him… but not today. I just felt like following him. He is so interesting. I saw that he and Tom stopped to chat. If only I knew what they were saying. The brute didn't work long he left right after threatening to destroy a man who was pointing and laughing at Shizu-chan. Probably at his outfit because his precious brother bought it for him. I don't deny it. I'm jealous of Kasuka he probably knows all of Shizu-chan's secrets. Plus he's the only one who can make Shizu-chan smile. Shizu-chan needs to smile more!

If I must say he smiles is gorgeous. Haha, I wonder that his weaknesses are. We all know the talk of his brother means your screwed. It wouldn't be fun to just ask people. It'd be more fun to find out myself. After watching him leave work I make my way back to my place. I take a quick shower and go straight to my computer. I sit down on my chair, swirl a bit just for the heck of it and then start to scroll through the Dollars website. My wet hair dripping onto the keyboard, I could careless; blow-drying my hair takes too much time. The corner of my eye I see and hear my phone vibrating. _Ugh, who the? I was just starting to relax._ I glance at the screen before opening it. _Shinra? _I read the text "_Hello Izaya! I know you're a busy man and have plenty of lives to mess with but, why don't you come over tonight?! Celty and I are watching this new movie I found very interesting and I definitely think you will too. So come over to watch! What do ya say_?"

He's never just casually invite over… Something weird but you know me being me, I'm just so curious I must go see! I answer back with a "Of course~!" And rush to change into something different. I don't know why I'm so excited. Maybe because it's the first time ever I've been asked over someone's house just to hangout? Either way I'm excited and can't wait.

At Shinra's

I knock on the door. I here a click and the door swings open with ease, Showing a Shinra with a massive grin on his face. I look at him questionably with an eyebrow raised. "Welcome Izaya to my humble home!" He almost sings. I let myself in and see Celty sitting on the couch. "Hey, Celty" I say. She waves and pulls out a her phone showing a text _"Hey Izaya :)"_ She writes with a smiley yet looks a bit tense. I suddenly see a large figure stand up. Shizuo? "IIIIZZZAAAAAYYYAAAA!" He bursts. _'Why's he here?'_ I think to myself. "Shinra! Did you really make me wait here for **20 minutes** just so we could wait for the **FLEA**? What the hell!? I'm leaving!" He starts to storm for the door but Shinra seems to have signaled Celty and her shadows wrapped around Shizu-chan. Both Shizu-chan and I looked baffled and turned our heads towards Shinra. "Listen I invited you both over so we can watch a movie! Which means no fighting! No running away! And please be nice to each other just for tonight!? That's all I ask." He says as he motions one hand to put Shizuo down and another to motion us to the sitting area. Mocha eyes mixed with red as we stared at each other then walked to be seated.

Tonight was going to be interesting wasn't it? Shinra disappeared and we sat in silence Celty was at the edge of the couch with her neck turned our way. Shizuo sat in the one-seated chair and I sat on the other side of the couch with Celty. I felt kind of mischievous at that moment. I turned towards shizu-chan and said in my most annoying voice I can conjure up, " Shiizuuu-chan~" With a big smirk on my face. I saw he clenched his hands, glared my way and growled at me like an animal. I just stared back still smirking at he looked like he wanted to bash my head in.

Before anything could happen Shinra came back in with a silver disk around his pointer finger spinning it. He gave us all a big grin and we only stared back in confusion. "Alright gang! Today's movie is extremely interesting! It blew me away when I first saw it and I just HAD to show you guys!." He stopped and looked at me, gave me an evil grin and said " Especially you Izaya" It sent chills down my spine I was actually creep'd out by him right now. Shizuo just grumbled a "Whatever" In the background while Shrina set up the movie.

The thing is… It wasn't a movie.

We all turned towards the screen to see a steamy scene and a few moans and groans here and there. The star of the movie you say? Was Shizu-chan!

I couldn't look away. He had his hand on his length stroking it up and down and must I say he was BIG. I turned to look at Shizu-chan. who knew he had such a great body underneath all those suffocating clothes! I saw his mouth was gaped opened and his eyes looked like they were threatening to pop out of his head! Hahaha. What a sight that was this was soooo worth coming! We all were still staring at Shizuo who was still speechless and Shinra was smiling like an idiot. Then we all turned our head back when I heard something…_ "Izaya"_ What? It was almost a whisper. Then it got louder. Yes, I heard clearly. He was calling _MY_ name. I was Shizu-chan's material when he masturbated? My eyes went wide and I didn't realize I was blushing. I turned toward the brute again and this time our eyes met and his face was a very, VERY bright red. He looked away and tried to hide his face as the moaning got louder and so did my name.

Then Shinra stopped the video. We all sat there in silence. Shinra still smiling, Celty's black smoke turned pink. She was probably blushing. Shizu-chan still hiding his face and I was still in disbelief. I honestly didn't know the monster had a thing for me! Was I really that irresistible?! Before I realized I couldn't stop the laughter that was bubbling up into my throat. I fell on the floor laughing so hard I was crying! "Who knew that I was the brute's weakness this whole time!" I tried to get out between laughs

My outburst started to die down and turned into giggles. By the time I was done the protozon already had Shinra by the neck and Celty couldn't even save him. I got up from my laughing fit and put a hand on Shizuo. "Come off it Shizu-chan, it's not a big deal. So what you jerk off to me I don't mind!" I said cheerfully. I was really happy that he had an attraction to me. "I'd have to admit Shizu-chan I have an attraction to you too but not enough to jerk off to ya!" I start to laugh again. I heard a door slammed and saw Shinra on the ground searching for air to breath again. I stopped. "Shinra why did you do this anyway?" I ask the doctor with curiosity. He looks at me after Celty helped him up and responded " Because I knew for a while now that Shizuo liked you but I knew he'd never admit to it whether it was true or not so I had to tell you for him one way or another!"

I looked at him while I was adding up his reasoning. This man was all sorts of wicked, that's why he was fun to be around. I get up from the floor and make my way to the door. '_Guess I'm going to have to chat with the brute'_ I thought to myself. I thanked Shinra and Celty for inviting me over and headed out.

I was walking around for a bit thinking. _'If I was the monster and had the rest of my pride taking away what would I do or where would I go?'_ Of course he'd probably be home sulking. Like a little girl who's crush found out about her liking him and found it funny and was so embarrassed and went straight home to write in her diary.

I found myself at Shizu-chan doorsteps. I sighed and tried the door surprisingly it was opened. '_Does he not have any sense of security or maybe he was too upset to lock up_.' I smirked to myself. I let myself in. "Shizu-chan?!" I yell. What responded back was silence. I walk in some more to find a motionless monster sprawled out on his couch face first. "What do you want flea?" He said all sad like. "Aw, now you're making me feel bad." I say halfheartedly. I sat on the other couch as I watched him pull himself up slowly and sit down staring at the floor. "Why are you here? To make fun of me some more? As if I'm not embarrassed and ashamed enough." He said blushing lightly then looking up.

Why does he have to give me that sappy look? Yes, now I was feeling bad for laughing but it wasn't a bad kind of laughing. I was actually flattered and a bit turned on I just had to laugh it off. Then I started to think back to the video. Shizuo really was big and had a great body and his wet hair dripping. I had this little thing with wet hair. On the brute it was hot. I stared at him. He looked back down. I was starting to get turned on again. I wonder what kind of fantasies the protozon had of me. Probably hot ones to make him moan my name out like that in the video…

I got up slowly and placed myself next to him. He flinched and then stared, questioning my actions. All I did was stare back, smile and grabbed the side of his face. I leaned up and gave an experimental kiss, pulled back and looked at him while licking my lips to see if it would encourage him to at least kiss me back.

* * *

_**This is only half the smut! Not even half! Like a slither. Next chapter I promise! I'm on a roll tonight but I'm sleepy so I'll finish it in the morning! Please review~  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Sadly I own none of the characters D:_**

**_Summary: Shizuo starts to have feelings toward Izaya. So he tries to finish a little business in the shower and it seems someone was spying and recording him. Shizaya~!_**

**_Rated: M_**

**_Warning: Yummy boy on boy soo you've been waaaaarned~!_**

* * *

**Izaya's POV**

He stared at me like I had gone crazy then his expression changed. He gave a little smile then it disappeared.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked as if waiting for me to say I was only teasing him or something.

"I'm doing this Shizu-chan because you've managed to turn me on, which means…" I scoot a little closer this time right next to his ear. "I want you now Shi-zu-chan." His name rolling off my tongue as I broke his name in syllables, and then purred before I moved back to those tempting lips.

He didn't seem to object. In fact he grabbed me by the waist pulling me close to his heated body as we started to kiss softly at first and then it turned into a hungry heat of sloppy kisses. I felt his teeth nip the bottom of my lip I gasped and then moaned when I felt that wet muscle slide into my mouth and battling it out with my tongue.

After a minute of neither of us backing down I decided just once to give in. I let him completely invade my mouth. Mapping out the inside of the cavern with his eager tongue and sucking on my tongue teasingly. I moaned. Moving my hands that where on his chest and swinging them around his neck and pulled him down closer.

My fingers started to knead there way through Shizu-chan's hair. We had to break from our frantic make out session to breath. I looked at those mocha eyes and drowned myself in them I couldn't look away. I groaned in delight wondering what he had in store for me.

** Shizuo's POV**

I see that he's staring at me intensely. _'I can't believe I had a passionate, spine tingling make out session with the flea. I had to admit he tasted good and I wanted more.'_ My hands still on his hips, I lean down again to capture those delectable lips. He moaned into my mouth sending shivers down my through my body and straight to my groin. I was in heaven right now. I soon found my hands on his ass. And damn did he have a nice ass. After years of chasing it I finally have it in my grasp. What am I going to be doing to this ass now that I have it? Well of course pound it into oblivion like in my dreams.

I start to grope his ass, kneading it, squeezing it, gripping it. It only made him moan even louder. His grip in my hair tightened. I pulled back to breath again this time to see his eyes half lidded looking through those long lashes. Eyes full of such deep lust, _'I swear his eye color got darker.'_ A line of saliva going down the corner of his mouth to his chin.

He was panting wildly and his eyes looked like he was begging for more, as did those lips. Now they were plump and swollen. I tried to hard to hang on to the last bit of control I had. Until he leaned up and licked me right on my jaw line. Sending volts of pleasure to my now fully erect member.

I snapped.

I pulled him on my lap and roughly taking those lips once more making sure to glide my tongue along those lips so they'd open. My arousal was growing painful, just from kissing him.

He made the first move of course. He gripped a bit tighter in my hair for leverage as he rolled those skilled hips of his into mine grinding our 2 clothed fully erected lengths together.

I groaned at the friction. It felt good. Really good. If only our clothes weren't in the way. Izaya moaned into the kiss then stopped the kissing to roll his hips again this time harder. "Sh-shizuo _aahh~!"_

He moaned out. '_At least he dropped the nickname'._ I muffled an unmanly moan as he kept his pace, as he was busy moving those hips I grumbled in response, getting a firm grip on those hips before grinding up into the bulging crotch matching his actions.

We both moaned in unison. I started licking and sucking on his neck lightly and then bit down hard and licked the area to earn a grateful moan from the informant.

I stopped Izaya's hips and he groaned in protest. I nibbled his ear and said in a heavy panting tone "You have gotten quite hard, huh?" I stare down at the bulge in his pants "Let's take this to the bed room." With a hidden smirk in the sentence.

I felt him shiver above me. I smiled and quickly stood up holding onto those slender thighs and walked to my room with him clinging onto me.

I tossed him onto the bed only to earn a small yelp and a frustrated comment "Shizu-chan I know you're a brute and all but there's no need to be so rough!" He glared at me and I chuckled. I crawled onto the bed and over top of Izaya, straddling him and both hands at each side of his head. I stared down at him. I was ready to eat a delicious meal.

His hair tossed around, his eyes a deep red watching my every move, his shirt up his chest showing those cute nipples, he looked so perfect. I captured those lips yet again. Our tongues battled once more.

He tried to push his body up toward me only to have me push him back down. He mewled beneath me in frustration. Gasping, Izaya broke from the wet, sloppy kiss. Taking this opportunity, I went down his neck kissing and nipping at the exposed flesh. He tilted his head to give me more room. I gladly didn't waste no time and tried to mark every inch of his neck.

I heard his panting get heavier. '_Man why is he so hot?'_

I continued on his neck licking the sensitive flesh as I heard him give a slight pleasured sigh. My hand wandered up his shirt and straight to his nipple. Brushed it a bit till it got hard and pinched it.

"Aah!" He moans. I take note to how sensitive his nipples. His jacket disappearing ages ago, I lift his shirt taking my mouth off his neck and chucked the shirt to the side. I glide my mouth down to the same nipple, making sure to kiss every piece of him my mouth went over, and had my hand on the other having both my mouth and fingers working in unity.

He was now writhing underneath my touch and breathing faster. I twirled my tongue around the pink peek, distracting him as my hand slithered down cupping the bulge in his pants. He bucked those slim hips into my hand asking for more friction.

Chuckling at the weak whimper he gave me, I unbutton his pants and maneuvered my hand down into his boxers and pulling out his hardened limb. He hissed with pleasure as it hit the cold air.

** Izaya's POV**

_Fuck. He was making my body hotter by the second. Who knew Shizuo was so skillful with both his hands and tongue? And he's being quite gentle too! I take it back I want him to be rough. He's a monster where's that strength of his?_

My body arches and I muffle a moan as he slides his thumb over the slit of my member teasing the head. Throwing my head back a moan was building in the back of my throat. Then he stops.

I growl, as the friction was lost. I felt the bed shifting and Shizuo's head going lower. '_Wait he's not going to…_'

"Shizu-chan… Wait a sec-_Aaaaahh~!_" I couldn't get out what I wanted to say. I felt his mouth around me and I couldn't help but thrust my hips up into the hot cavern and toss my head back in pure bliss. My hands unconsciously went straight to his hair grasping it as he bobbed up and down around my length.

"_Aaah! _Sh-shizuo_ mmm _s-soo goood_!"_ I was able to choke out. I feel as though I'm melting, and all I could do was give in to this pleasure and moan.

"Shizuo_… Aah, _getting_ mmm _close_._" That familiar hot coiling feeling started to creep up in my abdomen. He chuckled around my member only sending shivers through out my body. He let go of my length leaving a trail of saliva and started fisting my arousal. My eyes rolled back and I couldn't hold back much longer.

"Sh-_Shizu!_" I whined, opening my now glazed crimson eyes slightly, meeting Shizuo's mocha orbs dead on.

Those intense eyes sent me over the edge. "_Aaaahhhh!"_ I buck my hips up with my back arched and gripping to the pillow as I spilled my seeds all over his hand.

As I slowly climb down from my high, I sense Shizuo wasn't on the bed anymore. I search around the room to see lights on in the bathroom and they shut off with Shizuo returning from the darkened room with a mysterious bottle in hand.

"Sh-shizuo?" I try to breath out, still panting. He crawls right back onto the bed. Staring at him with curiosity, he leans down towards me kissing me rather passionately, gentle this time.

He snaked his skillful wet muscle into my mouth once more before sucking on my tongue causing me to gasp. "mmmm" I moan into the kiss and he seizes his actions to whisper in my ear.

"Relax a bit Izaya" He says as he nibbles my ear and then focuses those delicious eyes on mine.

'Relax? What does he mean by-' My train of thought cut off by a strange sensation invading my entrance. "_Ah? Aaah!_" I squirm underneath the brute. I realized he inserted one lubed up finger into me causing my body to respond strangely.

Then came a second. This time it felt painful "Ugh" I winced at the pain with my eye squeezed shut as I try to get comfortable, making sure to show it wasn't hurting. _'Like hell I'm going to show him that I'm in pain just from his fingers being inside me.'_

I couldn't hold back a small groan in pain, but Shizuo was there, right away, kissing me and promising it would be better soon, and he was right. I still felt a slight burn, but the pain caused from the initial stretch of the added finger had faded almost completely. He felt around inside me, not thrusting yet.

I was almost ready to ask what he was doing when my body answered the question for me. My eyes flew open, as Shizuo's fingers brushed over a something inside me, pleasure washing over my body with every stroke. Soon enough, I found myself pushing back, riding his fingers in pleasure, Shizuo began to press a third in.

I grit my teeth and tried not to let the pain show on my face, but the lingering pleasure of having my prostate teased helped a bit. Once all three fingers were in, Shizuo made sure to find the small bundle of nerves again, quicker this time, soothing me. It was much easier to tolerate and forget about the pain with the start of a pleasurable warmth coiling in my gut. Finally once the burn had faded nearly completely, and I couldn't help but beg for more.

"Shizuo _Aaahh!_ Please _mmm_ f-faster." I felt those 3 fingers speed up hitting my prostate dead on with each thrust, causing me to violently push against them while panting feverishly. _'His fingers were fucking me so good.'_ "_Aaah_, _Fuck_!" I scream. "_Uun_ close! _Aaaah…_ can't…" I was approaching orgasm once more, Shizuo removed his fingers, pulling my knees up to rest on his shoulders, and pressing down against me so I was pinned thoroughly into the bed.

I wanted more of this rough treatment and I know Shizuo could give it to me full on with ease.

"Ready?" He asked as I watch him apply the lube to his member and rubbing it to evenly coat it. Placing himself at my entrance. Slowly moving it against me teasingly.

I think I've lost it. I never wanted someone this much in my life. I was ready to scream _"Yes! Yes Shizuo! You turned me into a horny mess, now fuck me till you have me yelling your name to the heavens!"_

But not just yet.

"Of course I-I'm ready. Please just pound that monster of yours into me while using that brute force." I smirk "I want you to break me Shizu-chan." I lick my lips and stare at his priceless expression.

He was staring at me frozen like a statue with wide eyes for about a minute_. 'I bet you weren't expecting that now where you Shizu-chan?'_

In just one swift powerful thrust, He buried himself deep inside me all the way to the hilt. I screamed, threw my hands on his shoulders and dug my nails in. Tears were threatening to leave my eyes. Fuck it hurt but strangely to say it felt _sooo good_ and I practically asked for it. He was so huge, the 3 fingers basically meant nothing.

My breathing became rigid and my voice became hoarse from just that one scream. Shizuo started kissing the insides of my thighs as he thrust at a steady yet fast, hard pace into me.

After a while, the pain was becoming more bearable, though it wasn't yet pleasurable, but the feeling of being filled was still sensational. I pushed back slightly to meet one of Shizuo's thrusts, earning a gasp from the blond and worked on finding a new rhythm. Shizuo started pulling out further, pushing into me harder and finally he found that same spot that had made me feel so amazing before.

" Fuck! SHIZUO THERE! OH PLEASE THERE!" I screamed in such a wanton way his neighbors probably thought he was fucking a whore or something. He shifted his hips to angle himself right at my prostate and started ramming himself on it with each thrust.

I tried to keep some composure but all was lost. I could here myself trying to put words together only coming out as mumble jumble. Like I was speaking a different language.

Shizuo grinned at my reactions. He stopped his actions. I cry in protest to this, only to be hosted up on his lap and him falling back on the bed.

I sat on his throbbing length as he motioned me to move. Without second thoughts, I begin bouncing on him, I see he's biting his lip and looking at me up and down. His hands drifting somewhere behind me and I gasped when I heard a 'Slap' sound fill the room and felt a tingle of pain from my left cheek, which surprisingly added to the sensational burning pleasure I was already feeling, sending an electric feeling up my spine.

"_Ah!_ Shizuo, more _aahh_ again" I start to speed up my bouncing; making sure to use my hands on his nicely toned body as support.

A few series of slaps went on, alternating between each cheek. It was only encouraging me more! I thrust myself down, grinding my hips and rolling them to give both he and I as much pleasure as we can find. The air was filled with moaning and groaning especially of Shizuo's name. A few impaling thrusts onto him I soon find the bundle of nerves that made me want to cum on the spot. I moan loudly as I start repeatedly hitting my already over-sensitive prostate, seeing white stars. Shizuo moaned slightly as I start to tighten around him. I was getting close. So fucking close.

"_Hahn_... Sh-Shizuo… n-no more…_aah_ tired… _mmm_…arms" I was trying to get out my arms were getting tired and I was about to collapse on him. When suddenly a pair of hands grabbed onto my forearms and tossed them over his shoulders. Now we were both sitting up.

Our faces were only centimeters apart and I can feel his heavy breathing. He wraps his hands around my waist. And we locked lips into a heated kiss. He forcefully shoved his tongue into my mouth swirling it with mine and biting it and sucking it. He was such a good kisser. He released my lips and licked them one last time.

"It's ok… _Ha_... Izaya…_Mmm_...I-I'll take it from here." He tried to breath out as I can tell he's close too. Soon after he said that I felt his member slide in deeper at this new position and his hips bucking upwards into me.

"Sh-Shizu..." I stuttered out, groaning, my head tossed back at the sudden movement, eyes rolling back into my head. Shizuo gave a nip to my neck as I exposed it to him, before diving back down to suck.

"So… tight…" He muttered into my sensitive neck sending vibration into me. He kept his violent thrusting, and those hands that were bruising my hips but I didn't care.

The bed started to creak in protest and our sex and the slapping of skin got more intense the closer we got. A few more thrusts into 'that spot' did it.

"_AAAAAHHH! SHIZUO!_" I screamed as my orgasm overcame me. Seeing all sorts of shapes now in my vision. My body convulsed and jolted at the feeling of me finally reaching my ultimate high. Covering both me and Shizuo's stomachs and chest with my liquid. I tightened around Shizuo. He gave a few more thrust before moaning my name into my neck and spilling his seeds into me. We rode out our orgasms after a few more thrusts and he pulled out with me collapsing right on top of him.

I don't remember falling asleep. I got up to look around. _'Still dark' _I tried to get up but only to be stopped by a searing hot pain in my back and my ass. I groaned and fell back on the bed.

I heard the door open to see Shizuo walking in with 2 water bottles, some painkillers and his pants on. _'No fun'_ He hands me the bottle and painkillers.

"You ok? You kind of passed out there for a second, you scared me." He says in a worried voice.

"Aw, the brutes worried about me." I reply in a teasing way, giggling. I was surprised myself that I passed out. Maybe because I came pretty hard.

He glares at me then looks away. "At least you're **sounding** OK" he grumbles and then takes his place next to me on the bed. I put my hand on his chest and he wraps his arm underneath me around my waist. _'Huh, cuddling after sex? Not my thing but what the heck' _I swirl a few invisible circles on his chest. This was relaxing.

"Shizuo I never knew you had it in ya," I practically praised him as I look into those mocha orbs.

"Well I knew but I just never had a chance to use it." He sighs.

"Well you know what Shizu-chan~!?" I chime in a suggestive way.

"What?" I stare at his questioning face, giggled and then replied.

"We should go into the shower and make our own little movie." I say in a seductive tone.

As much as my backside hurt, sex is no fun without a little pain is what I think.

He raised his eyebrow, and then looked up to the ceiling swaying his head back and forth and then looking back at me to say, "I don't mind a few more rounds. Plus it'd be quite the movie" He grins wickedly and I stare at him wide eyed. _'Who knew Shizuo was quite the pervert, ne?'_

* * *

**_I knew he was quite the pervert because I said soo! XD Plus there was someone already waiting with a camcorder to start part 2 of his movie! :) I'm sorry if the ending sucked and the… sex scene D: I tried to remember some pointers and stuff from all sorts of fan-fictions I've read. I really, really, really hoped you liked it. :D Please review and don't go easy on me if I messed up on something!_**


End file.
